


Through These Thin Walls

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't normally do songfics, but Kat was visiting me in March and said "hey, wouldn't this make great slash?"  I think she was thinking more D/B/E type stuff, but I thought I'd kill the pairing and the song with one throw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through These Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [of_heliodora](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=of_heliodora).



> For [](http://of-heliodora.livejournal.com/profile)[**of_heliodora**](http://of-heliodora.livejournal.com/), who will be 19 (or is it 20?) tomorrow, and is awesome. Love you!!!!

_I heard you late last night  
You know you talk too much.  
Not everything comes through these walls,  
But just enough to hear the things that I don't want to hear._

      Dom flopped onto his back, pulled the pristine white pillow over his face, and yanked sharply on the ends. After thirty seconds of suffocating silence, he groaned and removed it, fluffed both pillows, rolled onto his side, and tugged up the blankets. And there it was again.

      "Christ, lass, that's…"

      "Oh Seanie, right there, please!"

      Dom sighed. Back in New Zealand days, it was acceptable to show up at a mate's house with a few hours' notice, stay a few days, and move on. Sure, he had never done this to Sean specifically, but he didn't feel like going home, Billy was busy with the baby, and he needed to get some stuff done in England before Lost started filming again and he was stuck in paradise for a few more months.

      "Oh God… Sean…. almost there…"

      At first it had been nice, relaxing. Sean's flat was big and roomy, and the company was good. Sean wasn't in one of his depressed moods, and Sheffie was going to be in the Premiereship next season, so he had something to look forward to. They had a couple of days of good, no-nonsense hanging around, drinking beer and watching the Heineken Cup on the telly (neither had a particular love for Munster but it was rather habit to cheer for anyone who was playing against France). But now it was Friday night, and Sean announced that he had a date.

      Dom said it was no big. He ordered a pizza in, and then went out to the pub before Sean got home to give he and the date some alone time. But now it was three am, and the pub wasn't open, and he had to at least attempt sleep, and the couple in the room next to his were making that somewhat difficult. By his count, Shana or Sylvia or whatever her name was, was on her third orgasm of the night and showed no sign of letting up anytime soon.

      Dom tried not to think about it. There was absolutely no reason for him to be curious about this, and certainly no reason for him to be _jealous_, but it had been a while, and his on-and-off with Evi was beginning to show its limits of satisfaction. Still, the girl's moans were just downright annoying, so fucking high-pitched and stereotypical sounding, not sexy at all—but then Sean let out a groan (his first of the night, incidentally), stifled slightly to show a consideration that his partner clearly did not possess, and all was lost.

 

I heard you late last night; you were in such a hurry.  
Not a sound behind these walls makes me worry.  
I wish that I could hear you say goodnight.

      The next day, Sean was rather non-committal about the success of his date. He had been going out with her on and off for about a month; as he put it, it was "something to do." Dom just shrugged and accepted Sean's red-cheeked apology for her volume with grace.

      That night, Dom and Sean were all settled in to watch "History of Violence" on DVD, a film which neither of them had seen yet and both felt slightly guilty about. The beers were open, the bowl of popcorn ready on the coffee table, lamps all switched off, when Sean's cell phone rang.

      "I'm really sorry mate, it just sounds like it's important, and she's having a bad night…"

      "It's fine. Go, have fun, I'll see you later," Dom reassured with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Sean continued to apologise all the way out the door, and Dom was somewhat touched by his sincerity, but when he was left alone again in the living room, he found his heart wasn't in the film.

      Dom went to bed early that night, but sleep didn't come. At about two, he realized that he was actually waiting for Sean, and mentally cursed himself. He could do whatever the hell he wanted, Dom reminded himself. Sean was a grown man. A grown man with a girlfriend, it appeared, and that was none of Dom's business. So why, when he realized that Sean wasn't _going_ to come home, did his hand slip under the blankets of his own accord, and further past the waistband of his shorts, his head tipping back onto the pillows as he replayed a long, stifled groan in his head?

_And nobody cares, especially me.  
But I can't help myself, as I fall asleep,  
To turn out the lights, turn back the sheets,  
Say goodnight and turn me on._

      The third time it happened, Dom was beginning to feel that he might be overstaying his welcome a bit. Sean was clearly trying to be courteous, as this was the first time since that first night that he had brought Stacey (that was it, Stacey) home instead of the other way around.

      At this point, in the true spirit of fuck it all and self-loathing, Dom consciously listened to the activities the next room over as he tugged the sheets back, licked the web of skin between thumb and forefinger, and stroked off with the other hand tucked firmly behind his head. He tried his best to ignore her annoying, high-frequency warbles that he supposed were supposed to function as satisfied moans, and instead listened out for the occasional moment when Sean himself would let out a little grunt or moan of his own.

      Of course, if he were to really think about it, Dom would realize that the fact hat he was zeroing in on his friend's mating noises as opposed to that of the fairer sex might be a bit screwed up. Sure, Dom was bisexual, but as far as he knew Sean was quite resolutely straight, and that was just impolite. If he were to think about it, he would also realize that Sean was trying to keep his volume down out of _courtesy_, and would surely be scandalized (and never, _never_ aroused) by the twist of Dom's back as he bit his lip to stifle a moan or the sheen of sweat that painted his skin as he spiraled toward ecstasy.

      Dom, as a rule, avoided thinking in these moments.

_I heard you late last night; I wish I had my distance.  
I hear you crash around and say that no one listens.  
I wish that I could hear you say goodnight._

      Dom had been Sean's houseguest for more than a week, and was strongly considering going home with his tail between his legs, when Stacey broke it off. Dom was really rather shocked that she was the one doing the breaking, when Sean after all didn't seem all that enchanted with the bird to begin with. However, when Sean crashed around the kitchen, cursing to himself as he tried to prepare dinner for the two of them, Dom kept a wide berth. His head had nearly been snapped off when he suggested they go in for Thai ("Cooking is meditative; don't you know anything, you daft bastard?") and after that he relegated himself to the couch, where he sat curled up in as silent a ball as possible.

      It was after a very quiet, awkward dinner, that Dom snuck into his room with his mobile, and guessing that Sean was in less of a mood to be comforted and feeling more in the "get the fuck out of my house" vein, rang British Airways.

      "Yes, this is Mr. Monaghan. No, holding isn't a problem." Dom rolled his eyes to himself at the cheery Britpop instrumentals on the other end and sat on the bed, legs crossed, with his back to the doorway. After a few minutes of picking the loose thread on his jeans, causing it to unravel and expose a hole that stretched almost the entire width of his inner thigh, the woman finally came back on the line.

      "Hi, yes, I have a first-class reservation and I'd like to change the date. Yes, the redeye, London to LAX. No, no worries, I'll pay the fee…"

      "What the fuck are you doing?"

      Dom paused, turned around, and found Sean standing in the doorway, hands on his hips, eyes flashing with a fire Dom was a bit frightened to be on the receiving end of.

      "Um, one second…" He covered the mouthpiece with his hand and addressed Sean. "I'm booking my return flight for tomorrow. Figured you wanted me out of your hair…"

      "God damnit, Dom, you hang up that bloody phone right now, before I get violent!" Dom stared at him a moment, not moving, and then watched as one elegant eyebrow raised pointedly.

      "Um, I'll call back," Dom hurriedly told the ticket agent before snapping his phone shut and tossing it behind him on the mattress. "What's up?"

      "What's up? What's _up_, Dominic, is that I just broke up with a decent bird for you, a nice, self-respecting girl, cute, not badly off…"

      Dom stared at him for a moment, and then decided it was time to interrupt. "Wait, you broke up with her for _me_?"

      "Yeah, that's about the size of it," Sean agreed, and for a moment he looked almost pained before "angry" snapped back onto his face full force. "Because _you_, you bastard, got caught in the act! Because she _heard_ you last night, heard you _moaning_ through the wall, which she would've missed, incidentally, had I not been trying so hard to be courteous for you and keep my own voice down…"

      Dom blanched, his mouth opening and then closing like a fish. Because he knew exactly what Sean was talking about. He had timed his own bloody orgasm to Sean's, and God had it been fucking brilliant, but so not worth the shit he had just gotten himself into…

      "Sean, I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

      "Bloody right you didn't think! Poor girl is absolutely traumatized that I would have a friend staying over who'd wank to the sounds of her getting off, and I _defended_ you, you bastard…"

      "I wasn't wanking to _her._"

      The sentence was out of Dom's mouth before he could stop it, and the minute he said it he wished he could reel it back in. The feminine pronoun was spoken with a tone of disgust, and there was no way he could cover up the meaning of it, not now.

      "Excuse me?"

      Sean had stopped pacing, stopped using his hands in wide arcs as he did when he got on a rant, and was just standing still at the foot of the bed, staring at Dom. Dom stared at the mattress, went back to the thread he was playing with, and stuttered.

      "I…uh… I was, uh…."

      "You were thinking of me."

      Sean's voice was steady, and the accusation was biting, but what was worse was the clap of a large hand over Dom's own, stopping his fidgeting, covering the inch of bare skin high up on his thigh, and making him harden instantly, a blush spreading up to his ears as he realized there was no way to cover for it.

      "I… Sean, I need to leave now," Dom insisted, making to stand up but thwarted when he was shoved down by a heavy hand on his shoulder.

      "Don't you dare," Sean growled, and Dom was surprised to find his voice was almost… husky?

      "I… Sean please, don't make this any harder…"

      "Oh fuck you! Do you even _know_ what kind of a loop you're throwing me for? You want to talk about hard…" And Dom gasped, loudly, as his wrist was jerked out of his lap and pressed hard against Sean's. His eyes went wide, darting up to lock with Sean's own, and when he squeezed slightly Sean let out a little moan that Dom had never noticed with whatever the fuck her name was. Sean dropped his hand immediately, but the triumph was there. The tables could turn.

      "Feels good, doesn't it?"

      Dom was back in his element, finally. He hated being the blushing virgin, he hated feeling insecure, and the funny man, the cheeky kid, was a perfect cover. He grinned at Sean, but was thrown right off balance again when Sean knocked him back, covering his lips, snogging any clever thoughts right out of his poor muddled brain.

      "You fucking bastard," Sean whispered, but his knees were on either side of Dom's hips, and Dom was finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than Sean's tone, which was reverent and a little turned on.

      "Why didn't you say anything?"

      "Because I didn't _know_, you fucker. Because you all got up to God knows what in New Zealand, with each other, with Viggo even, but you never so much as asked…"

      "This is further than I ever got with Billy," Dom pointed out honestly, daring to snake a hand around to cup Sean's arse and press up into him with his hips. "Can we talk about this later?"

      Sean growled, and pounced. Dom decided, as Sean licked at the skin of his thigh through that blessed, blessed hole, wetting the denim threads with his tongue, that he would think about it all much, much later. Now it was time to say good night.

_And nobody cares, especially me,  
But I can't help myself as I fall asleep,  
To turn out the lights, turn back the sheets,  
Say good night and turn me on._


End file.
